An Unexpected Camper
by wisegirl33121
Summary: What if Poseidon broke the oath a second time? What if Percy has a sister? Set after the Giant War. None of the 7 are dead. Nico is not gay. Leo found Calypso and she is in CHB. Percabeth, Jiper, Caleo fluff. First fanfic so it might suck. HOO spoilers! R&R please.
1. Willow

**Willow's P.O.V**

My day so far can only be described in one word: sucktastic. My name is Willow Steiker. I'm 15 and currently go to the school Nancy's Lady's Academy (**Just made that up) **and have just been through a lot. Let's start from the beginning. It was a random Thursday and I was having lunch with my best friend Jenny. Everything was as it usually is: dull, boring, nothing special. Then I saw him. It was the creepiest thing. I looked out the window and saw a boy, about my age, maybe a year younger. He had dark hair that almost covered his black eyes. He had pale skin and wore a black, skull t-shirt and black jeans. Strapped to his belt was a 3 foot long black sword. That's not the freakiest thing. The freaky part was that he was staring right at me with an expressionless face. "Hey Jenny" I said. She had been going on and on about some prank her brothers played on her. She looked up from her sandwich. "Yeah?" she asked. I nodded over to the emo kid. "You see him, right?" I asked. Jenny looked over. "Yeah. He's staring right at you" she said nonchalantly, as if creepy guys stared at me all the time. "Isn't that kinda, I don't know, creepy?" I asked. "I guess" she said with a shrug. After a moment she looked over at him. "He's kinda cute" she decided. "He's making me uncomfortable" I said. Jenny rolled her eyes. "You know, when a guy stares at you it's a good thing, right?" I glared at her. "Fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'll go over and tell him to quit it." Jenny got up and started toward him, but he was gone. She looked at me puzzled. I just shrugged my shoulders.

The rest of the day was boring. I didn't get any of the stuff the teacher was saying. I couldn't read it because of my dyslexia and I couldn't bring myself to pay attention because of my ADHD. Also I didn't really give a crap. When school FINALLY got out, I decided I didn't want to go straight home. I veered off course and headed for the park. That is one of my most horrible decisions. All I did was sit down by a tree when a dog the size of a garbage truck attacks me. The first time I saw it, it was hiding in the bushes and failing miserably given its size. I swallowed hard, trying not to scream. I looked around and nobody seemed to even notice the dog. I scrambled to my feet, grabbed my bag and started to run. The dog started to walk toward me. I ran faster, earning some weird looks from other people. Well sorry but there's a freaking giant dog thingy after me! I made my way out of the park and ran toward a building. The dog was running after me now and was gaining on me even with the adrenaline rush I was having. I tripped and stumbled into an alley. The thing was looming over me, its glowing red eyes fixed on mine. I saw its muscules tense and I knew it was about to pounce. Just before it leaped at me, it crumbled to golden dust. WTF!? I looked up to see that emo kid who had been staring at me. In his hand was his sword, and on his finger was a skull ring. Despite his age, he looked like he worked out or something.

I opened my mouth but couldn't say anything. I was shaking badly from my encounter with the dog and also the fact that this creepy dude had a sword. He saw the terrified look on my face and his expression softened. He put away his sword and held out his hand to help me to my feet. I took it hesitantly and stood up. "Who the hell are you?" I managed. "My name is Nico di Angelo. What just attacked you was a hell hound" he said. I took a shaky breath. _Am I going insane?_ I thought. "What's a hell hound?" I asked. Nico looked down. "Come with me" he finally said. I was too dazed and afraid to do much of anything but follow him. "Where do you live?" he asked. I don't know why I told him. Maybe it was the fact he just saved my life? I told him my address and we were on our way to my house in no time.

Nico knocked on the door and my mom answered. She saw him and my pale face. "What happened? Who are you? Willow are you okay?" my mom asked. "My name is Nico di Angelo, your daughter was attacked, but she's fine. Can I talk to you?" said Nico. My mom nodded and hurried us in. I sat down on the couch trying to process everything. My mom brought Nico to the kitchen where they began talking. They whispered to each other so I couldn't here anything, but I could see what was happening. Nico was explaining something to her and occasionally through me a glance. When he was done, my mom nodded though I saw a tear trickle down her cheek. She walked toward me. "Willow. You have to listen to me. Nico's gonna take you someplace safe. Do what he tells you. I have some clothes packed for you, in case this ever happened. I- I love you" she said. "What? Mom? What's happening? Where am I going? Mom? Mom!" I said as she shoved a bag into my hands. Nico grabbed my arm and we were gone. If I had to choose one word to describe the feeling, it would be nothing. We were in nothingness. It was black, cold, as if the shadows were bending around me. Then suddenly, we were on a hill with a pine tree on it. I could still feel Nico's grip on my arm. "What the hell was that?" I asked. "Shadow travel" he said simply, offering no more explanation. He dragged me toward the tree and I saw a dragon curled around the base. A freaking dragon! On its branches was a golden sheep skin. Nico paid the dragon no attention and kept walking. He looked tense and alert. Once we passed the tree he seemed to relax a little. I was still staring at the dragon in fascination as three people walked up to me. It was two boys who looked like twins and a girl holding hands with one of the twins. The two boys had mischievous grins on their faced. They had curly brown hair and brown eyes. The girl had pretty green eyes and blond locks. She had a flower in her hair. All three wore orange t-shirts that read "Camp Half-Blood" on it. "Hey Nico!" the girl said. "Hey" Nico responded with not a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. "Who's the new girl?" asked one of the twins. "Willow Steiker. I need to talk to Chiron. She's all yours" said Nico pushing me toward the three teens. With that, he walked away. The girl stepped forward. "I'm Katie Gardener" she said with a smile. "Travis and-" the guy holding Katie's hand said. "Conner Stoll" the other finished. "Welcome to camp!" they said at the same time. Katie rolled her eyes. "Has Nico told you about what you are and stuff yet?" she asked. I shook my head. "My mom said he would take me somewhere safe." Travis spoke up. "You know anything about Greek mythology? Well, as weird and messed up as this may sound, they're all real. The Gods, monsters, heroes? Real." I stared at him. My brain just couldn't process it. Katie swatted his arm. "Don't be so blunt. You're scaring the poor girl." "C'mon. We'll show you around and prove it" said Conner. Conner and Travis both hooked their arms around either one of my arms and began to drag me away.

Camp was incredible.


	2. Daughter of

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. My teachers find the need to give a crap load of homework which results in a hard time updating. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Hope you like it.**

**Willow's POV**

Conner explained to me all about the Gods while Travis and Katie argued, occasionally interjecting to add details. "So, who are your parents?" I asked gesturing to Conner, Travis, and Katie. "Well Katie's a daughter of Demeter. Travis and I though, we're sons of Hermes. Demeter is the Goddess of agriculture and such. Hermes is the God of travelers and thieves," said Conner, giving me a troublemaker smile. Realization dawned on me a second too late. _Thieves _meant people who _steal._ I patted my pockets and realized I was missing a few items. I looked up at Conner who was grinning while holding up my wallet. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. No phones allowed in Camp," said Travis. I spun around just in time to see Travis slip my phone in his pocket. Katie swatted both their arms. "Conner, give her back her wallet. Travis, give me her phone. I'll take it to Chiron," said Katie. Conner sighed and handed me back my wallet while Travis reluctantly gave my phone to Katie. "Who's Chiron?" I asked. "Oh! You really should meet him. Come with me and I'll take you to him," she said. "Well, Willow, it was nice meeting you but Travis and I have some, ah, planning to do," said Conner. I had the feeling that "planning" was not going to be good. Travis gave Katie a quick kiss and left with his brother. Katie looked at me. "Now," she said, "lets go to the Big House."

Let me tell you, they didn't call it the Big House for nothing. It was blue and seemed to be made of wood. We walked up to the door. Katie opened it and stepped inside, me right behind her. We were greeted by 2 teenagers arguing about God knows what (or should I say _Gods know what?_) and a man in a wheelchair. The man in the wheelchair looked annoyed and had his eyes closed. He was pinching the bridge of his nose as if the bickering of the two teens was giving him a headache. The boy teen looked like a latino elf hyped up on _way _too much caffeine. He had curly hair and talked a lot with his hands. He had what seemed to be a tool belt strapped around his waste. His arms looked like they had some muscle, as if he worked a lot in a forge or fought monsters for a living (which at this point wouldn't surprise me). The girl was beautiful. She had caramel colored hair and fair skin. She wore a white, greek style dress and her hair was in a braid. When she walked by, I caught a whiff of cinnamon. She seemed annoyed. "Come on Calypso. Please?" asked the boy. Calypso rolled her eyes. "For the last time Leo, my answer is no." Leo groaned in frustration. "But it'll be fun," he protested. Katie coughed. Leo, Calypso, and wheelchair guy looked up at her. "New camper," explained Katie. They all looked to me. "Hi. I'm Willow," I said. "Claimed or undetermined?" asked Leo. "Undetermined," answered Katie. Leo stepped forward and gave me a goofy smile. "I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus," he said holding out a hand. I shook his hand. He stepped back and put an arm around Calypso. "I'm Calypso, daughter of Atlas," she said. Wheelchair guy stepped (or is it _wheeled?_) forward. "I am Chiron. We have much to discuss," he said.

So Chiron ended up actually being a centaur. Yeah, that freaked me out a lot. After I was calm, he explained to me about being claimed and the cabins and what not. He kept studying me strangely. When I asked him about it, he just shook his head. "You look like one of our campers. If I there was no oath I would have thought you where his sister. But the Gods take oaths very seriously, and I doubt they'd break it a second time," he said. "Oath?" I asked. "The big three are the three major Olympian Gods. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. After the second world war, they made an oath never to have children. The problem is, all three had children: Thalia daughter of Zeus, Percy son of Poseidon, and Nico son of Hades. Zeus and Poseidon both broke their oath and had a child but-" "Wait. If Nico exists doesn't that mean that Hades also broke his oath?" I asked, cutting him off. "No. You see Nico has a very…strange past. He was born before WW2. Hades put him in the Lotus Casino so that he wouldn't age, and took him out only a few years ago, long after the oath was made. You look like one of the Big Three kids but that would mean breaking the oath a second time. Now come. I'll show you to the Hermes cabin. You'll stay there until you are claimed." With that, he walked to the door, held it open for me, and then walked out after me. Then, right there, on the front steps of the Big House, in front of the whole damn camp, a floating trident glowed above me head. Campers all stopped what they where doing and stared in…was that awe? Chiron was the first to recover. He bowed down and so did everyone else. "All hail Willow Steiker, daughter of Poseidon, Lord of the seas, horses, and earthquakes. My suspicions about you where right Willow," he said.


	3. Percy Jackson

**Willow's POV**

Chiron called up a boy to take me to my "brother". "Malcolm. Please take Willow to Percy." Malcolm stepped up and gestured for me to follow him. I walked toward him. He was older than me, with very startling grey eyes. He wore jeans and an orange camp t-shirt like everyone else. "Percy's either in his cabin, the beach, or the sword fighting arena," he said. We checked the cabin. Wow. It was incredible. The walls were painted the color of the sea. There was a fountain spewing – no doubt – salt water. It really did feel like _my _room. There were lots of beds but one of them looked unmade. There was a bathroom in the back and a closet full of boy's clothes. On the wall next to the unmade bed were tons of pictures and what looked like a horn. I studied the pictures and caught my breath. There was a boy in a lot of them with my same jet black hair and sea green eyes. He was also tan, just like me. In some pictures he looked a lot younger. In others he looked around 17. There was no one else in the room except for me and Malcolm. "Sorry about the mess. Your brothers' not exactly the most organized person," said Malcolm. "We should try the beach." We walked out of the cabin and made our way to the beach. Along the way, I saw a lot of the other demigods staring at me. I guess it's the whole "Daughter of Poseidon" thing. I noticed something odd. There were no adult demigods. "Malcolm, why aren't there any adult demigods?" I asked. "Demigods usually either die before reaching adult hood or set off into the world to try to lead normal lives. Well, as normal as demigodly possible," he responded bluntly. We got to the beach and looked around.

There was a couple walking along the shoreline hand in hand. It was this blond dude with piercing blue eyes. He was tall and muscular, but not in a gross way. As he got closer, I noticed a scar on his upper lip. The girl he was with was breathtakingly beautiful. Her skin was dark, like she was native American or something. Her hair was chopped up unevenly and she wore what looked like eagle feathers in it. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope. They were changing color. She didn't look like she was wearing any make up but she still looked gorgeous. The guy said something to her and she threw her head back and laughed. She playfully nudged his shoulder and he took the opportunity to grab her arm and pull her in to kiss her. It was a sweet little peck but the two looked so in love. They continued walking and talking until they noticed us. "Hey Malcolm. Who's the new girl?" said the blond dude nodding his head toward me. "This is Willow. Willow, this is Jason, and Piper," Malcolm introduced. I smiled. "Claimed or undetermined?" asked Piper. "Claimed. Jason, say hello to your cousin." Jason almost tripped on his feet. "W-what?" he asked. "Turns out I'm a daughter of Poseidon," I said. Jason and Piper stared at me with open mouths. "Whoa," decided Piper. Then she broke into a dazzling grin that seemed to have a great effect on both Jason and Malcolm who both looked weak at the knees. "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," she said. Well that explained it. "Wait. McLean? As in Tristan McLean?" I asked. Tristan McLean was a very famous actor. Piper sighed. "Yup. He's my dad." "Cool," I said. Jason then flashed me a grin. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "I'm a roman demigod but I live with the greeks," he explained. "I'm basically a son of Zeus. So, Percy's got a sister." Malcolm nodded. "Have you seen him? We've been looking for him. He hasn't met Willow yet." "Last I saw him he was sparring with Annabeth," said Piper. Malcolm nodded and turned to leave. "Bye," I said, and followed Malcolm towards the arena. The doors were closed. Malcolm threw open the doors to show something completely unrelated to sword fighting.

Inside was a black haired boy and a blond girl making out. I saw a sword and a dagger at their feet. The girl had her fingers tangled in the guy's hair. His arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. "Who are they?" I asked Malcolm awkwardly. The two still hadn't noticed us. "Your brother and my sister. They're really big PDA believers," Malcolm explained. "You know, the sword fighting arena is meant for sword fighting right?" Malcolm asked them. They unglued their faces and looked at Malcolm. Malcolm's sister was very beautiful. She had blond princess curls and tan skin. She was tall, lean, and muscular. She looked like a California girl except for her eyes. She had Malcolm's same grey, stormy eyes. The boy was no doubt Percy. Both were panting heavily. "Well it started off as sword fighting. Then it turned into…not sword fighting," said Malcolm's sister as she scooped up a dagger from the ground. Percy smiled nervously at Malcolm. "Hey Malcolm," he said as he too picked up his weapon. The blond walked up to me and stuck out her hand. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, head of the Athena cabin." I shook her hand. Percy came up to me and offered a lopsided grin. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." "I know who you are," I said. He looked at me kind of confused. Annabeth was looking from me to Percy as if comparing the two of us. She probably figured out who I was already. "I'm Willow Steiker, daughter of Poseidon. I-I'm your sister," I said. Percy's jaw dropped and Annabeth looked like her suspicions just got confirmed. "Not possible," muttered Annabeth. Percy recovered and blinked a few times. "Um…welcome to camp," he said. "Now if introductions are over, Percy, either take Willow to the Poseidon cabin or demonstrate sword fighting," said Malcolm.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and shrugged. They stepped to the middle of the arena and got into a fighting stance. "You're _so_ going down Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth. I snickered at the nickname. "In your dreams Wise Girl," said Percy. What was it with these nicknames? Annabeth lunged and Percy blocked. I watched them fight in fascination. They were both amazing. This went on for a while. They both seemed equally matched and also looked like they were getting tired. That's when Annabeth reached into her pocket and produced a blue Yankees cap. Percy's eyes widened. "That is so unfair," he said and Annabeth laughed. "This is a fight. If I really wanted to kill you, do you think I'd play fair?" she said. I don't understand what was so wrong with a hat. Annabeth pulled it on and disappeared. She just turned invisible! "CHEATER!" yelled Percy at empty air. He lurched forward as it he had just been pushed by something. When he turned around, I saw a shoe print on the back of his shirt. "If you're not playing fair, then neither am I," he said. He spotted a bucket of water in the corner and held out his hand. The water inside exploded and drenched anything within a 5 foot radius of Percy. I heard Annabeth shriek and saw her materialized as her cap rolled off her head. She was soaked and fuming. She glared at Percy and I was impressed when he didn't back down under her stare. That girl is scary! She advanced on Percy and he blocked. Eventually, Annabeth was able to pin Percy to the floor. She was straddling him and her knife was at his throat. "I win," she said. Then Percy smiled and was able to roll her over so that he was straddling her. He grabbed the hand holding the knife and the weapon skidded out of reach. "You sure about that?" he asked innocently. His weight was enough so that she couldn't get off and he was holding her arms against the ground. Annabeth sighed and Percy stood up, helping u the blond. "I've got some blue prints to work on. See you at dinner," said Annabeth. She gave Percy a peck on the lips, took her dagger, grabbed Malcolm, and dragged him to the Athena cabin.

"I'll take you to our cabin," said Percy. We walked to the Poseidon cabin talking. "So how long have you known Annabeth?" I asked. "Since I first got to camp when I was 12. I'm 17 now. I remember that day. I woke up and saw her. The first thing she said to me was: _"You drool in your sleep."_ We got together on me 16th birthday," he said. I chuckled. "Was it love at first sight?" I asked. Percy smirked. "Far from it. We hated each other when we first met. But we had to go on a quest together, and we became best friends. I realized I was in love with her when I was 14 and she had been kidnapped. I snuck out of camp and secretly went on a quest I wasn't supposed to be on to save her. A lot of campers noticed that we liked each other when we came back from our first quest as 12 year olds. Everyone waited impatiently for 5 years for us to finally get together. It was the day we won our first war. My birthday." "What happened?" I asked. I'm not sure why I wanted to know so much about my big brother's love life. "She made me a cupcake. It was just the two of us. I failed miserably at trying to tell her how I felt about her so she kissed me. Too bad the entire freaking camp knew this would happen and was eavesdropping. They picked us up on their shoulders and dumped us both in the canoe lake. That day was the first time we really kissed." "Really kissed? What do you mean by that?" I asked. "Well, when we were 15, we were surrounded by demons near a volcano. I told her to go. I told her that I'd hold off the monsters and give her enough time to run. She kissed me right before she left. Here we are. Get comfortable. Dinner is coming up," said Percy as we reached the Poseidon Cabin.


	4. Camp

**Willow's POV**

I was really glad Percy was my brother. He was really nice, funny, and super chill, like a surfer dude. I was also really glad he was dating Annabeth. Even though the girl could probably scare a Cyclops with her glare, when she wasn't angry or in a bad mood, she was awesome. I had only been in camp for a few hours but I already felt right at home. Everyone was really nice to me except for the Ares cabin. I had already gotten to know some of the campers. I liked the Stolls, Katie, Leo, Calypso, my new cousins Jason and Nico (although he could be pretty creepy), Piper, this guy named Chris Rodriguez, and his girlfriend Clarisse. Clarisse was one of the meaner, stronger, more violent children of Ares but there was just something about her that I liked. She wasn't exactly mean to me. She was more rude. But she treated her and her brother with respect. Something about an incident in the girls' bathroom when my brother was 12.

At dinner, I followed my brother. The plates and cups filled themselves with any food/drink you wanted! How cool is that? Percy walked up to the large bonfire where campers were lining up around, and tossed a piece of his steak into the fire. I looked at him like he was crazy. "It's an offering to the Gods. They like the smell of the food. Take a piece of your food, chuck it in, and say a prayer to dad. Just do it," he said. I took a few of my grapes and threw them into the fire. _Thanks dad, for my brother._ I then followed Percy to a table. We sat down and no one else sat down with us which kind of hurt my self-esteem Piper, Annabeth, the Stolls, Katie, even Clarisse seemed to be surrounded by people. "Why doesn't anyone sit with us?" I asked. "Oh. You have to sit with your cabin. We're the only children of Poseidon, so we sit alone," Percy explained. I then noticed Nico and Jason also sitting alone at other tables.

Just then, I saw lightning flash through the cloudless sky and thunder rumble. I saw a girl walking to the Poseidon table. She had spikey black hair, a leather jacket, ripped up black jeans, combat boots, and a death to Barbie t-shirt. She had a silver bracelet around her wrist. She looked goth and punk at the same time. She had what seemed to be like a permanent smirk and electric blue eyes. The only thing that seemed out of place with her appearance was a silver tiara she wore. No one had noticed her yet.

She walked right up to Percy and ruffled his hair. "'Sup Kelp Head?" she said with a smile. Percy looked up startled. "Thalia!" he exclaimed with a grin. He pulled her into a hug. Thalia laughed. "What are you doing here?" Percy asked. "Lady A gave me the weekend off. I'm gonna go eat now and say hi to everyone," she said and Percy nodded. I saw Thalia walk up to Jason and hug him from behind. When he turned around, I saw her kiss his cheek. "Hey little bro!" she said. _Did she just call him "little bro?" _Jason broke into a crazy grin and hugged her tightly. Nico looked up from his food. "Hey Pinecone Face!" he said. Thalia whipped around. "Death Breath!" she hugged him to. "Oh Annie!" Thalia yelled at Annabeth in a sing-song voice. Annabeth did a double take when she saw her. Then she jumped up from her seat and ran to her, hugging her tightly.

Everyone was noticing Thalia now. Everyone seemed to regard her with a lot of respect. Chiron cantered over. "Thalia! Good to see you! Take your seat and eat dinner. We have a lot to discuss," he said. Thalia nodded and sat down next to Jason. "Hey Perce, who's that?" I asked. "Thalia Grace. Jason's older sister. She's really cool, unless you piss her off. Seriously, don't. You'll love her. Hey Thalia! You need to meet someone!" Percy called.

Thalia looked toward us and seemed to notice me for the first time. She tilted her head in confusion before walking toward us. "Who's that?" she asked, gesturing to me. "Thalia, meet your new cousin: Willow. Turns out Poseidon broke the oath a 2nd time," said Percy. Thalia smiled. "Hi." I waved a little. "Wow Kelp Head. Who would've thought you'd end up with a baby sis. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus. I'm also a Hunter of Artemis. It's nice to meet you," she said. Although she called me Percy's "baby sis," she had this kind of spunk that I liked about her. She went and sat down with her brother and they started chatting. I think I was really gonna like it here.

"So what where you and Calypso arguing about?" I asked Leo. He had showed me Bunker 9 and we were hanging out there. He looked up at me. "Huh?" "Yeah. When I first got here. You were like _"C'mon, it'll be fun!" _and Calypso's like _"No!"_ What would've been fun?" "Oh! There's a party some guy at school is throwing tomorrow. I thought it'd be fun but Calypso's still getting use to the world," Leo said.

"You guys go to school?" I asked in surprise. "Yeah. A lot of us do. Me, Calypso, Jason, Piper, your brother, his girlfriend... Some campers stay year round and don't go to school, but not us. We go to Goode High. Percy's step-dad Paul teaches there." "A party sounds like fun! We should get a bunch of people together to go!" Leo looked at me skeptically. "What?" I asked. "Afraid of a little party?" I teased him. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll talk to everyone tomorrow and beg Calypso to come with me." "Yes!" I exclaimed. "It's past curfew. I have to go or Percy will start to wonder where I am," I told him. "Oh I doubt that," said Leo. "Why?" I asked. "Percy sneaks out with Annabeth almost every night. Not a lot of people have ever caught them. I caught them once because I was working on a project late one night. He's probably either getting ready to go or already gone." I nodded. Sure enough when I got to my cabin, Percy was absent. I just pulled my pajamas on and climbed into bed.

I woke up to the screaming. I jumped up immediately only to see my brother in his bed with Annabeth having a panic attack. She had been thrashing in her sleep and now I saw tears streaming down her face as Percy hugged her tightly and murmured something into her ear.

"I'm back in there again. Percy, I can't deal with this every damn night! I can't sleep. I can't even hear the name of that hell hole without flinching and feeling the cold, damp atmosphere of that place," she said. Neither of them had noticed that I was awake. I wonder what had happened to Annabeth to have such an effect. This was definitely not the girl I had met in the sword fighting arena.

"It's ok. We're not down there anymore. We're alive. We're together. We survived. It was only a nightmare. It wasn't real. Don't worry," I heard Percy say to Annabeth. She nodded slightly before lying back down on the bed.

Apparently after Percy and Annabeth had snuck out, they decided to sneak into Percy's cabin and sleep here, even though it was against the rules. Percy lay down next to her and wrapped a protective arm around her. I felt like I was eves dropping on a very personal moment. I went back to sleep wondering about it.

Now that I thought about it, Percy and Annabeth seemed to have a very deep connection. Every time they were together, they had to be touching each other in some way: holding hands, arms around each other, etc. Whenever the other wasn't there, they seemed nervous. I could easily see that they would gladly give their life it meant saving the other. I'll ask someone about Annabeth's episode tomorrow in the morning.

**A/N: What did you think? Should the party happen? Any suggestions on what to do?**


End file.
